Cupido ·Ranma12·
by V.T.Tolkien
Summary: san valentín es una fecha especial sabes? , me gusta ver a los humanos confesar su amor en esta fecha tan especial y tú.- señaló a akane.- debes confesarle tus sentimientos al chico de la trenza. - y yo.- se señala a si misma.- te ayudare a hacerlo.-
1. cupido❤

·Cupido·

\- ¡san valentín!, un bello y hermoso día para trabajar.- tarareaba alegremente una pequeña niña de cabellos largos y castaños con dos hermosas alas blancas en su espalda, lucía un hermoso vestido color rosa palido y cargaba consigo un arco y flecha.

\- veamos veamos, quienes necesitan mis cervicios este año.- de su bolsillo izquierdo sacó un pequeño espejo celeste con forma de corazón. - anaman millteach .- le susurró al espejo.

\- veamos a que almas debo ayudar para que esten juntas.-


	2. cupido en nerima

·Cupido en nerima·

\- ranma-sama jojojo.-

\- ran-chan.-

\- airen.-

Esa fue una clara señal para ranma, sin duda debia huir de esas tres locas. Como odiaba estas fechas...san valentín, dia en que sus tres autoproclamadas prometidas se volvian más locas eh insistentes que de costumbre.

\- dios mio, nunca hay paz en esta casa.- replicaba nabiki desayunando con el seño fruncido. Akane por su lado estaba igual de molesta al ver al trio de locas aferradas a su prometido como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- vamos ran-chan.- ukyo sostenia un plato de okonomiyakis ofreciendole de comer a ranma, este tenia la frente azul al ver como akane incrementaba su aura de batalla.

\- ¡no! Airen comerá mis panes chinos.- la hermosa china de largo cabello violeta apegaba más y más su voluptuoso cuerpo al chico de la trenza.

\- jojojo ustedes pueblerinas no son rivales para kodachi la roza negra.- reía fuertemente agitando su liston para atacar a ukyo y shampoo.

\- valla cuñadito, si que eres bien atendido y sobre todo hoy.- nabiki mostraba una expresion sarcastica y burlona a ranma.

\- de que hablas nabiki.- pregunto akane con sierta intriga. - pues hoy es san valentín hermanita.- guiño un ojo esbozando una media sonriza.

\- aka-akane ayudame.- tartamudeo el artista marcial, su rostro ya estaba alcanzando tonalidades moradas y azules.

\- ¡es verdad!.- exclamaron las tres prometidas al unisono. - le preparare el mejor chocolate a mi ran-chan.- dijo en tono meloso la chica de la espatula.

\- shampoo preparar el mejor chocolate a mi airen.- la joven china solto a ranma bruscamente para mirar desafiante a ukyo, shampoo en posicion de combate saco sus bomboris.

\- ohh pobres pueblerinas, pues el chocolate que le dare a mi ranma-sama sera el más caro y sofisticado de todos jojojo.-

Akane miraba con recelo a ranma, furiosa se levantó y se dirijio a su cuarto en silencio.

En el cuarto de akane

-ranma idiota...y yo que queria decirle lo que siento.- apoyada en la puerta de su habitacion, suavemente se deslizo de espalda hasta sentarse en el suelo. - seguro que estara encantado de recibir el presente de esas locas.- refunfuño en voz baja y con mirada triste.

\- puedo ayudarte.- se escucho una infantil pero misteriosa voz, akane en estado de alerta se levanto y tomo en sus manos su confiable katana de madera.- ¡quien eres! ¡Muestrate!.- dijo a la nada con voz demandante y autoritaria.

\- tranquila señorita, no voy a hacerte daño.- respondió con voz cantarina y dulce. - ¡muestrate!.- exijió nuevamente.

Frente a akane se materializaba poco a poco una nuve de apariencia esponjosa de color rosa, de ella apareció una pequeña niña de cabello largo y castaño quien le sonreia mostrando unos frenos de sus dientes, usaba un largo vestido color rosa palido, tras su espalda se podian apreciar dos grandes alas de blanco color y cargaba consigo un arco y flecha.

-...- akane no salia del asombro y aquella niña ya estaba poniendose nerviosa al ver que la chica no emitia sonido alguno de su voca.

\- etto.- akane le interrumpe.- quien eres.- pues soy cupido.- sonrió trasmitiendo un sentimiento calido en el corazón de akane.

\- ¿cupido?.- la nombrada asintio entusiasta.

\- así es y como hoy es san valentín.- de un momento a otro sus alas desaparecieron junto con su arco y flecha. - vengo de parte de una persona muy especial para tí a ayudarte con tu problema.- se acercó a la peliazul y le extendio su mano en señal amistosa.

\- ¿a ayudarme con que exactamente?.- le pregunta sin aceptar su mano, cupido se percato de ello y bajo su mano sin que su sonrisa desaparesca.- pues con tu prometido.- le responde obvia. - ¿¡ranma!?.- cupido asiente distraida inspeccionando el cuarto de akane. - ¡¡acertaste!! .- lanza confeti de la nada.

\- pues pierdes tu tiempo.- baja la mirada a sus pies.- ranma no siente nada por mi y..y ni yo por el.- bufó recobrando la compostura. - que mala mentirosa eres señorita .- cubrio su voca con ambas manos ocultando la sonrisa burlesca. - sé cuando los humanos me mienten y tú .- señala a akane .- no eres sincera con tus sentimientos, lo cual me parece raro ya que eres una persona de sentimientos muy lindos.- la nombrada se sonrojo levemente por el cumplido.

~tóc tóc~ - pss akane.- se escucha fuera de su ventana alertandola a ella y a cupido. - demonios es ranma.- le susurra a cupido, akane la jala por los hombros y la oculta en su armario.

\- pero señorita .- le sierra la puerta bruscamente golpeando su nariz.


End file.
